


Lydia's Silver Bullet

by sserendipityy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora my gay baby, F/F, F/M, First story since a long ass time, Hopefully it turns out okay?, I need encouragment, Lydia is Bi, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserendipityy/pseuds/sserendipityy
Summary: "Go ahead, shoot me" Cora said as her voice faltered."I'm sorry" Lydia replied as she aimed the pistol at her.





	Lydia's Silver Bullet

It all happened so fast. We never asked for this. We never asked for our home to be invaded and torn down to shreds. 

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to block out the screaming coming from the basement while I was tied down. I was completely powerless against these chains that were laced with wolfsbane.

"Help me!! Cora!!" 

I growled in frustration and tried to break free from the chains but I was too weak. My skin was sizzling and blistering under the fire. I tried to take a gulp of air but was only met with more of the purple dusk smoke. 

I was suffocating in my own home. 

Smoke filled my lungs and the aroma of wolfsbane invaded my senses. I didn't know how long I was going to last. I coughed again and tasted the distinct metallic liquid as it poured out from my mouth. If I didn't escape soon, the wolfsbane was going to deteriorate my body. 

I could feel my bones aching in anticipation, cracking into odd forms daring me to turn. I groaned and looked at the shattered glass on the floor and saw the reflection of my golden eyes, the eyes of one who has yet to kill an innocent. 

I struggled against the chains once again growling in frustration as my wrists sizzled against the toxins. As soon as I felt the tension leave my body and heard the heavy clank of the chains hitting the floor, I stood up only to be brought back down. 

"Not so fast, little wolf." A raspy voice said behind me. 

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded, my voice hoarse. 

I felt the cold barrel of the gun on the back of my neck as I began to choke on the sable blood coming from my mouth.

"I came here to finish the job"

I was wheezing from the amount of smoke that was in my lungs. I clenched my eyes shut once again when I heard my family screaming for the last time before the noise died down and all I heard was the cackling of the fire sparking against wood. I gathered up the strength I had left and turned around, quickly scratching the hunter's face. 

The intruder tumbled back but before I could get up everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, it is I. This is my first story on here, I originally started this on wattpad. Hope you guys like it so far, there's more to come!(:


End file.
